


002. Sprained Ankle

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Please Put Me Down, It’s Just A Sprained AnkleRivamika





	002. Sprained Ankle

"Levi!" Armin yelled. "What is it?" Levi asked. "Mikasa got hurt while we were training in the forest." Armin reported. "Show me." Levi said. Armin nodded and flew into the forest with Levi trailing shortly behind. Armin slowly descended to where Sasha and Connie were. "Mikasa are you okay?" Levi asked. "I'm fine." Mikasa said. "You're not fine Mikasa. You can't even walk." Sasha protested.

"What happened?" Levi asked. "Her ankle got caught in one of Sasha's wires." Connie explained. "You three go tell Hange and get the infirmary prepped." Levi instructed. "Yes sir." All three responded before speeding off to HQ. "Ok, Mikasa on a scale from 1 to 10?" Levi asked. "That depends, right now 1. Standing, 7." Mikasa answered. "At least you're being honest." Levi muttered. Levi picked Mikasa up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Mikasa questioned. "What does it look like? I'm carrying you back to the base." Levi retorted. Levi swiftly flew to the base while carrying Mikasa.

Five minutes later

"Mikasa, you sprained your ankle. You'll need to wear this brace for two weeks while training and you need to stay off it for the next twenty four hours." Hange said. "Thanks Hange." Levi said, dismissing Hange. "What the hell were you thinking?" Levi asked. "I don't understand." Mikasa said. "Why the fuck were you in the forest alone?" Levi asked. "I wasn't alone. Sasha, Connie, and Armin were there." Mikasa protested.  
"Ok I'm sorry for getting upset. It's just,... you're important to me and I don't want you to get hurt." Levi apologized. "I'm sorry for being careless and getting hurt." Mikasa apologized. "Good, when I drop you off to your room you better not cry or anything." Levi teased. "And why would I ever do that?" Mikasa questioned, crossing her arms.

"So, you won't miss me? I guess that means you don't love me anymore." Levi lied. Mikasa quickly pecked Levi's lips. "I never said I would ever stop, now did I?" Mikasa asked. "No you didn't." Levi admitted. "So, do you wanna go to my room or yours?" Mikasa enticed. "Seriously? You're injured and you want to do that, now?" Levi questioned.

Mikasa innocently nodded, Levi grew a devious grin. Levi reached over and swept Mikasa off the table and carried her back to his room and locked the door.


End file.
